narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iyoko
| occupation = | team = | partner = | clan = | family = | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkei = Shōgan | mora = | tota = | unique = | beast = | nature = Earth Release Yang Release | jutsu = Aozorachō Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core Earth Release: Ground Bedrock Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Kōjimaōshi | tools = }} Iyoko (イヨコ, Iyoko) is a former resident of the turned wandering kunoichi after her family deemed their homeland to be of no use to them, as it failed to challenge them in bringing forth their dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the Shōgan. More TBA... Background Appearance Iyoko has been described as all things good and bad but among nigh all accounts, she's most often deemed captivating despite her timid stance. Personality Deemed meaningless and cowardly by her homeland, Iyoko wasn't taken seriously and thus never given a shinobi status. Because of this, Iyoko puts everything into training and growing as a kunoichi. Neither motivated by tragedy or a rival, she takes on a rather casual approach when in battle. It is only when someone questions her position as a kunoichi that she deems someone a threat. Iyoko isn't one to kill opponents over such things, but if one were to persist in saying such words, she'd deem them wasted space. Despite her somewhat aggressive attitude towards those who deem her weak, she's overall quite quiet and curious about the world. However, raised by those who use their own fear to their advantage, Iyoko is also fearful of many things, especially when it comes to things unfamiliar to her. So, though curious, she will shy away from certain devices. Beyond her inherited persona and determination to make it otherwise, Iyoko gets along with those she finds easy to talk to and has a particular distaste for those who wish to protect her when she can do so herself. As a child, her ideals differed as she was always looking to bring herself to an absolute state of fear so she could eventually awaken her Shōgan, her family's ultimate defense. She also wasn't used to kind gestures from people she barely knew. Though she once had friends, she had to leave them behind when she abandoned her homeland. Abilities Though she comes from a clan of so little significance — not even her family is aware of who they once were — her abilities, particularly her defenses, are anything but. Harboring the unique kekkei genkai of her cowardly clan in addition to her ability to utilize aurora (オーロラ, ōrora), little less than the purity of natural energy and Konkaku can bypass her well-structured defenses. 'Chakra Prowess' 'Ninjutsu' ''Nature Transformation'' Iyoko is not adept to utilizing her few nature transformation in an offensive manner. However, she can use her for a number of defensive techniques. She can create a lone study wall to protect herself, or even form dozens of thinner earth walls that can slow, if not completely stop, nigh any attack thrown her way. With the latter technique, she does not require aid to form multiple walls. Iyoko also uses her earth release to manipulate the land around her, to better take the reigns in a battle. Though unused to going on the offensive with her earth release, Iyoko has a last resort move should her aurora not work for her. ''Fūinjutsu'' 'Dōjutsu' ''Shōgan'' Trivia *